Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Thode (Fractures Alternate Universe) # Because it's a wonderful article and it's creator is just such a attention hog hunky heartthrob. ;) But, in all seriousness, this page underwent a recent rewrite and there's lots of untapped potential in this character. # I second this. Johnny Knoxville Thode is a badass character, who's one my favorite characters on this wiki? -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) # # #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] # Featured Image *File:Iyrepretty2.JPG #' ' # *File:Zero Hour Jekkai Survives Grave Unknown 02.JPG # # #[Chro] (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #—[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) #A very dramatic scene taking place, and you just know that something terrible is going on. 03:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *File:TheSitriusDuty.png # *File:Exo-Matoran2.jpg #I think this is my best picture ever. Mr.Crackerpants! 05:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 13:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *File:WheraSketch.jpg #One of my latest and best sketches. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #I would definitely agree with Echo here, this is a great sketch with good use of shading and just overall a good great drawing Tex499 (talk) 02:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Featured Story *Night of the Long Knives'' # As per reasoning in the Comments section below. # I'll go ahead and vote :P. Great work again :P. # Good work XD Comments Seeing as I'd be the first person to vote, I'd like to encourage people to wait until Vorred's Writing Contest finishes, then have the winner of the contest be voted for Featured Story. It'd legitimize the contest that little bit extra, especially since it has inspired so many people to get creative and do some writing. :P Anyone else like this idea? I second that. XD Sure, why not? :) I'm for it :P 17:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, Doctor! Great idea! Since these take longer than two or three months to be on the main page I think it's enough time to wait until the 20th/22th until the winners have been announced. -- 14:23, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, BobDo, but I can't vote for your story, as I haven't read it yet. I bet it's great, but I wouldn't be able to vote with a clear conscience. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 03:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Featured Creation *Jareroden #Figured I'd give it a shot. 'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since ' 2010' 02:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC)' #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 08:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #Sorry Mrcrackerpants. This one just has so much wonderful TECHNIC and is such an iconic party of this wiki's history. #Shiny I mean, YOLO right? (talk) 00:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #Tough choice between Jareroden and Merall to be honest. --[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] *Karhi Wanted to enter him into the "featured creation" thing. I'd say it's a good-looking creation. Mr.Crackerpants! 02:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *Merall #The CBW's favorite female Toa of Stone! Once again rebuild, with new color layering and a better photo quality... just look at the reflection! -- 05:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #A very nice creation, indeed :P Merral is one of the few female creations that is not anorexic while still retaining femininity. That, my friends, is a difficult feat. My vote goes to the Toa of Stone. 05:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) # :) #The most awesome Toa of Stone ever? She's got my vote! :D # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #I vote for this Moc because she held an axe to my head and said to vote for herIt's awsome!Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #One of the few female MOCs that is feminine but not overly-feminine. * Sortla # This is my friend's MoC. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 03:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Eolas' lecture on hand to hand combat in On was inspired from the how-to website, wikihow.com . #—[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 04:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *Although a resident of the Matoran Universe, the mythological entity known as Ramonda was capable of biologically reproducing, similarly to the Agori and Glatorian species resident to Spherus Magna at the time of her creation. As such, some of the sketchier areas of Matoran folklore claim that Ramonda gave birth to the entity known as Tren Krom. However, the validity of this claim is often criticized. It was also foretold, in Matoran legend, that Ramonda would one day become impregnated and would birth both the Universe's first Toa of Light and the first Toa of Shadows. However, as Toa Takanuva was not created through biological means, the validity of this source has been disproved. # # # Featured Quote You can change everything For #I'll give this quote a shot ;) 15:03, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #"You can edit any wiki page, as long as you believe in the power of Wikia" [Chro] (talk) 03:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #I like this quote. I'm for. Mr.Crackerpants! 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #Artek approvesArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Make me an offer For #My Self-MOC's motto. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Featured User Chalk33 #He's a really great guy, and he is very nice to new users :) Comments (This message is posted here so everbody can read my thoughts on this) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, and one worth considering, but just bear in mind that users are allowed to change their vote whenever they please. They're votes are not set in stone once they are made. Still, I'll see what the rest of the staff think about this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, in regards to Featured User (as our latest victor has proven), just because a user has previously won Featured User doesn't mean they can't be nominated again if you feel they are worthy. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC)